


luminescence

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017, One Shot, rated T for gay thoughts, this is meant to be a bnha au but idk if it qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Hinata meets an interesting hero.For Oikawa Rarepair Week 2k17





	luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Rarepair Week, Day 6: light / superheros
> 
> A...bnha AU? I'm not up to date with bnha and it may be more appropriate to call it a super hero AU only

_Crap!_ Hinata thought as the villian shot another projective of sticky goo out of his mouth. _That was close!_

"Be careful, idiot," Kageyama said from the villian's other side, scowling even through his hero mask. Hinata didn't have time to reply to his partner because he nearly got hit by another glob of white goo.

This guy was clearly struggling, his knees shaking, his eight spider-like eyes flicking from side to side as the duo advanced on him, backing him into a corner. He was a level 3 villain, not too hard to fight: experienced enough to know how to break into a bank but stupid enough to get caught. Hinata was sweating, the blood rushing fast through his veins from the adrenaline rush of the chase and they were almost winning, their efforts paying off.

Now the villain was trapped with no where left to go. Hinata looked over at Kageyama, his eyes asking in that split second, _are you ready?_ Kageyama nodded, a small gesture in the blink of an eye. They both faced the villain and prepared for their combo attack.

Unbeknownst to them, a fellow hero duo was watching from the rooftop.

"Come on Oikawa, we have to get back to headquarters," said Iwaizumi. "Tobio's taking care of this one."

"No, no, wait," said Oikawa, captivated by the scene below them in the alley. "I want to see this."

Hinata took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He unfolded his wings, eliciting a gasp from the villain in the corner. Black wings nearly as large as his height span, protruding out through the slits in his hero costume. The villian's eyes widened, followed him as he rose a meter in the air and then--in 3, 2, 1, he opened his eyes and activated his Quirk. Suddenly a bright light appeared, radiating from somewhere within Hinata, going through his skin and lighting up the surrounding area with a light that would've blinded the duo if not for the contacts he and Kageyama wore. "My eyes!" the villian cried out in pain.

Oikawa watched in fascination. Tobio's partner--Hinata or whatever his name was, was literally glowing, his aura so bright it lit up the alleyway. lt was 2 am and the lights on the road were dim but the alley was full of light. Oikawa leaned forward, shielding his eyes. The boy appeared to be literally radiating light from somewhere inside. Oikawa couldn't tell how. All he knew was that it was absolutely mesmerizing. He was like a light bulb--no, he was like the sun itself, or what the sun would be like if captured in human form. Dazzling and beautiful, his orange hair illuminated in his own light, his golden eyes lit with a fierceness that Oikawa had never seen.

As soon as Hinata begain to glow, something strange started happening with the shadows. Oikawa knew what was coming.  _Oh great, here we go, Tobio’s oh-so-wonderful powers._  The shadows on the floor began to lengthen, darkness crawling forward towards the villain. And Oikawa realized Hinata’s true purpose: you can't have shadows without a source of light.

The villian's eyes were fixed on the wonderous sight that was a glowing Hinata suspended above him, his great wings casting a shadow on the ground. Kageyama manipulated the shadow expertly wrapping tendrils of darkness around the villlian. The man didn't realize the coils tightening around his limbs until it was too late and 3/4 of his body was swathed in darkness.

He was immobilized.

The partners looked a each other, grinning, and Hinata returned to the ground, tucking his glorious wings away under his suit. He felt giddy, alive, his heart pounding in his chest. His entire body sweating but in a good way. This was what he lived for. The thrill of the chase, the final victory over evil. This was what it meant to be a hero; he never tired of it. They called in via radio to headquarters. "Good job, guys," said Takeda. "We're sending the police down right now. After that you're free for the night."

"But...it's only 2 am!" protested Hinata into the walkie talkie. "It was only one villian and we're not tired!"

"I'm sure you're not but you've been patrolling for seven hours straight and it's time for you to go home and rest."

Hinata sighed. He knew this would happen but it always felt too early when they had to turn in for the night. Just as things were getting fired up. You'd think it would be the other way around, that he'd feel drained after teaming up with Kageyama and letting him absorb his light, but no, he felt...restless.

The police arrived five minutes later to pick up the villain. "Nice catch," said Officer Tanaka, grinning at them. "This guy's a wanted criminal in three provinces and you guys took him on without any backup."

"Actually next time you probably should call backup," Officer Ennoshita suggested as he ushered the villian into the police car. "Just in case."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't even thought of it, they were so good the two of them together. Why complicate things? As far as Kageyama was concerned, there was only one person who could fill his needs and that was Hinata Shouyou.

"Let's go," said Kageyama. He took Hinata by the arm.

"I don't feel like going home," Hinata said staring at the night sky.

It was now or never, Oikawa decided. He leapt off the roof, descending down the fire escape in half a second (ignoring Iwa-chan's cry of _what the hell are you doing?_ ) and landing on the ground in front of Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata gaped at the man who'd descended out of the sky, cape flowing out behind him majestically like a cape was supposed to do. Hinata was slightly envious; he'd never gotten to wear a cape because his wings were always in the way.

"Hello, Tobio-chan" Oikawa addressed his former kouhai, putting on the most condescending smirk he could manage. Tobio made a noncommital noise in response. It pissed Oikawa off, people should have reactions to things--real visceral emotions, for example the way Tobio's little partner was freaking out right now, staring at him as if under a spell.

"Who knew the solitary king would partner up with someone?" said Oikawa. "Imagine that." He looked back at Iwaizumi. "Right, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi merely glared back.

"Wait," Hinata looked at Kageyama, who looked half-bored, half-annoyed. "You know this guy?"

"Oikawa-san was my senpai at Yuuei," Kageyama grumbled.

"That's right. We were rivals."

"...rivals?"

Hinata couldn't imagine Kageyama being rivals with this guy. Kageyama was amazing, obviously, but this man... _Well_. This man was exactly what people thought of when they thought of a hero--tall, gorgeous, a voice dripping with charisma. His hero outfit was a classic style, what one might call old-fashioned. But it looked good on him, emphasizing his broad shoulders, spandex showing the shaped muscles of his thighs. He and his partner were in matching aqua-and-white outfits that complemented each other perfectly, unlike Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama didn't want to wear orange ("one giant mandarin is bad enough!") and Hinata wouldn't wear that dumb suit Kageyama designed in high school and neither of them wanted to compromise so here they were. Two mismatch heroes. 

Oikawa was now standing over Tobio, eyes narrowed. "This was my--I mean, _our_ villian, we were going to defeat him before you showed up. This isn't even your jusrisdiction, Tobio-chan, or do you not know how to read a map?"

"S-sorry," said Hinata, stepping between them. "W-we didn't mean to."

"Oh no, I don't mind," Oikawa said. "I got to see you up close, in action." He stepped close to the little one, eyes glinting. "That was quicker than most people would have managed, and yeah, your fighting skills are a little under par but this is a solid combination you have going."

Hinata blushed. "Umm...thanks?"

"Luminescence, huh? The original Quirk. The first Quirk ever discovered." Oikawa looked him straight in the eye. "It's like you were made to be a hero." Hinata felt a shiver down his spine.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kageyama blurted. Oikawa was acting strange. 

Oikawa pointedly ignored him. "So what about your wings, are they related to your Quirk?"

"No. I was just born with them."

"Interesting," Oikawa said, his eyes glinting in the dim light. "Well, they do make you look cooler. "

He thinks I look...cool? Hinata turned pinker by the second. 

In the background, Iwaizumi sighed heavily. He made eye contact with Kageyama, who looked just as irritated as he felt or maybe that was just Kageyama's face. One could never tell with Kageyama Tobio. "Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said. "We have to go back, we're on duty."

"Right," Oikawa said, blinking. "Right, so I'm going to go...." _Be smooth, Tooru,_ he told himself, _be smooth_. "Maybe we should...meet up somewhere. You know, _train_ together." He was talking to both partners but his eyes firmly placed on Hinata.

Oikawa made  _train_ sound almost dirty and Hinata bit his lip, thinking briefly what it would be like to train with this guy. Body-to-body contact. His mind flashed an image of both of them shirtless, grappling in nothing but tight shorts. Wrestling him to the mat (Hinata had never wrestled in his life but never mind that), hands curled around his strong arms, their legs tangled together as Oikawa looks up at him with lustful eyes and a raging boner pressing against Hinata's backside--

Stupid. That would never happen.

"Yeah," Hinata gulped, unable to look at the guy he'd just had some very detailed fantasies about. "I'd like that."

Oikawa's eyes gleamed, his face half shadowy in the streetlight. "So...ah...can i get your number?" Oikawa opened up his contacts. "Hinata what?"

"Shouyou."

"Hinata Shouyou," Oikawa repeated. Something about the way he said it made Hinata feel all tingly, thinking what it would be like to hear that smooth voice moaning _Shouyou_ over and over--

Hinata shifted from foot to foot. "Yeah. Okay, my number is... It's..." Fuck. The one time a tall, super (pun unintended) good-looking guy asked for his number and he wasn't going to admit he didn't know it by heart. "Okay, how about you put your number in my phone?"

Hinata patted the pocket near his upper arm and the one on his thigh. Where could it be?

Oikawa waited, they all waited, as Hinata fumbled like an idiot. Oikawa stared closely at the lines of Hinata's costume searching for a raised area or a bulge, not counting the one in his pants. "Here." Oikawa leaned forward and found the rectangle near Hinata's ribs, put his hand on his side. "Is this a hidden pocket?" he asked. Hinata nodded, too embarrassed to speak and quickly slid his hand into his latex suit before Oikawa decidied to go in there himself.

Oikawa took it from him and unlocked his screen--there was no passcode just a simple swipe. How naive. The background pic was a selfie taken by Hinata in casual wear with a scowling Kageyama in the background. They must be close.

He typed in his number and gave it back to Hinata, his long fingers (god, the things Hinata wanted those fingers to do to him) brushing against Hinata’s own. Hinata let out a breath when Oikawa stepped away.

"We'll meet again, Hinata-kun!" Oikawa said, and he winked (winked!) before flashing a white smile, a real hero's smile that made headlines and got you voted as Sexiest Hero Alive in those magazines they had at the supermarket which Hinata’s mom always pretended not to read.

With one last glance, Oikawa flounced away with Iwaizumi at his side, making sure that his cape was properly billowing out behind him.

"Do you have to flirt with every single guy you meet?" said Iwaizumi once they were out of earshot.

"You wouldn't understand, Iwa-chan. Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us have to be celibate," said Oikawa cheerfully.

"You haven't gotten laid in a year."

"Eleven months!"

"Same difference."

"Fuck you." 

"You don't even know if he's into guys."

"Oh," Oikawa grinned to himself, "He's into me, trust me."

Meanwhile Hinata stared at the spot where Oikawa had disappeared into darkness. "Wow," he said to himself. Kageyama gave him a look. "We're going home. Now."

"Okay," Hinata let Kageyama drag him down the road. He yawned. His body was (just a little) tired but his mind was still running, replaying the conversation--Oikawa, everything about him, the way he complimented Hinata and his Quirk. A thought suddenly occured to him. "Hey."

"What?"

"What's Oikawa's Quirk?"

"Telepathy." Kageyama said, not missing a beat.

Hinata froze, a feeling of horror washing over him. "You mean he can _read minds?_ " 

Kageyama shrugged. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> @Hinata dang u thirsty and lbr everyone can tell, with or without telepathy...
> 
> (tbh this was the start of a multichap can u tell)


End file.
